onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 258
Chapter 258 is titled "Several Ways South". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 20: "Baku Baku Factory". Short Summary The Treasure Hunting Team has been split up and dispersed. Only Robin is still on the path south towards the ancient ruins. Chopper winds up in the middle of a confrontation between some Shandia and some of Enel's army. Terrified, he flees. Robin comes across some of Enel's army, and takes them out for not respecting the ruins. Wyper and Luffy gear up for battle. Zoro comes across some Shandia and takes them out with ease. A real challenge presents itself when Braham appears, wielding guns that set off flashes of light when fired. Long Summary The narrator provides a quick recap on the Straw Hats: The "Explore" team, which consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper have departed in search for the ancient ruins, due directly south of the sacrifical altar that the Going Merry was stationed at before. Although it is quite literally a straight line to the ruins, Robin is the only who remains set on their original path, as the others have strayed off. Chopper is being chased by enforcers of God's Army, screaming out for help as he runs as fast as he possibly can. The Shandia are approaching him from the direction he's heading though, causing him to run back in the direction he was coming from in the first place. A battle between the two forces ensues, with Chopper just desperately trying to stay out of the way. The enforcers prove victorious, while Chopper continues to run away and notes that he shouldn't have come here. Elsewhere, Nico Robin notices that the forest is no longer as tranquil as it once was. She comes across the first signs of civilization, though the forest has almost swallowed up most of the ruins. One of the enforcers crash lands on some of the ruins in front of her, and tells her that she may not proceed. She tells him to get down from where he is, asking if he has any idea how valuable the historic ruins are. Confused by this, he readies himself to attack her. He starts informing her of Enel's orders, but before he can finish, Robin seizes him in various places with "Seis Fleurs" (sprouting 6 arms). She then uses "Twist" to break several bones, including his spine and legs. Left incapacitated and foaming at the mouth, Robin remarks that he deserved it before moving on. In another area of the forest, Wyper reminds Luffy that he told him to leave. Luffy tells him its none of his business, but Wyper counters the island belongs to the Shandia, so it is his business. Luffy replies that he thought it was God's place, and apologizes. He then casually tries to keep walking away, but Wyper stops him, this time to Luffy's annoyance. Wyper announces his intent to eliminate Luffy, generating a smile from the pirate as he readies himself for battle. A defeated enforcer lays on the ground in a different area of Upper Yard, as one of the Shandia comments that they've lost a few men to God's Army already. He notices Zoro walking along, and remembers that Wyper told him that the blue sea dwellers must be eliminated. He lunges at Zoro with his spear, but he effortlessly dodges and knocks him out with a devastating punch. He continues walking, until he hears one of the enforcers pleading for his life. The enforcer attempts to surrender and beg for mercy, but is blasted away just a few feet from Zoro. Braham emerges, and recognizing him, Zoro warns him not to get in his way. Braham decides to respond by firing his pistols at Zoro, which creates a blinding light that temporarily disorients the swordsman. He then bounces off a few trees until he is airborne directly above Zoro, firing off more blinding shots. Zoro manages to evade the bullets, but when he tries to ask about the pistols he can longer see Braham. Zoro senses him attacking from behind, though he is not able to counter quickly enough. Braham lands a powerful kick to his side, sending him flying back. As Zoro gets back to his feet, Braham commends him for his toughness and apologizes for underestimating the swordsman. Licking the blood from around his mouth with a devious smile, Zoro apologizes too for thinking Braham was one of the lesser warriors. He tosses his bag aside, and prepares to fight. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Robin is the only one of the Straw Hats to be en route to the ruins after being separated by the python. *Luffy prepares to battle Wyper. *Zoro prepares to battle Braham. **Wyper has ordered the Shandia to eliminate the Straw Hats. *Braham uses guns which create a blinding flash. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 258 it:Capitolo 258 Category:Volume 28